As Your Starring At The Sun
by SuKamorikaro
Summary: {Selvine}Selphie and Irvine are still together three years after the sorceress war. Turns out they get stuck babysitting a kid who looks identical to Zell, but when SeeD calls them back, things start to get a little interesting.


-Starin' At The Sun-  
  
by: The Infamous SuKa.  
  
Authress Note: Yes. SuKa has returned. Once a Kinneas girl... then my obsession with KH began... and I became the  
  
Dark Keyblade Master. But NO! Now, I am SuKa, just plain old original SuKa, the girl I always was. Mmm... yes. My name IS  
  
SuKa. And I will go by it. Uh... Yeah. Just a small fan fiction, showing my appreciation for the couple, Selphie   
  
Tilmitt and Irvine Kinneas. ^^ They're so cute toghter, aren't they? *Squeak* I think so anyway. But anyway, please enjoy!  
  
S.B (SuKa+Brian)  
  
S.I (Selphie+Irvine)   
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT, I repeat myself, do NOT own any Final Fantasy characters used in this fan fiction. All creation of  
  
characters was thought up by the wonderful minds of SquareSoft... when they were Squaresoft... Now they're Square Enix,   
  
right? ...anyway... I do not own Final Fantasy, nor Balamb, Galbadia, Esthar, Winhill, ect., ect.  
  
~Chapter One: Surprise...~  
  
"Miss Selphie!! Miiiisssss Seeeelllphiiiiieeee!!" A little girl ran up to Selphie Tilmitt, now twenty years old,  
  
and pulled on her dress. Selphie looked down at the girl and gently smiled.  
  
"Yes, Aiyumi?" Selphie placed her hand on the top of her head and messed her hair.  
  
"Miss Selphie... Squall hurt meeee!" the little girl complained to her.  
  
"He did, did he? Well... let's go talk to him, and straighten this out." As the four-year-old clasped tightly to  
  
her hand, Selphie led Aiyumi to the yellow-shaded living room of her house. In here, Squall sat on the rug by a pile of  
  
blocks near a corner of the room, Rinoa sat on the sofa, reading an old diary from her old house in Galbadia, and Irvine,   
  
the goofy cowboy, stood with a small container of fish food in his hand, peering into the small aquarium filled with  
  
Fastitocalon-Fs. Aiyumi jumped and tugged more on Selphie's hand.   
  
"He hurt me!" Aiyumi yelled as she pointed at Squall. Selphie shook her head at Squall. In response, Squall looked   
  
at Selphie.  
  
"What?" he stared.  
  
"What did you do to Aiyumi?" Selphie questioned in a slightly stern but joking voice.  
  
"...Nothing."  
  
"HE'S LYING!" Aiyumi yelled. Squall threw a foam block at her.  
  
"Silence!" Squall snapped. Rinoa looked up from her book then picked up the foam block and tossed it back at Squall.  
  
"What am I going to do with you? You know I told you to play nice!" Rinoa turned to Selphie.  
  
"Yes! I will be here for... uh..." Aiyumi turned to Selphie. "How much longer will I be here for?" Selphie leaned  
  
down by the little girl and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Three days."  
  
"Yeah! Three days! If you don't like it... then... um... DEAL WITH IT!" Aiyumi smiled with content. Squall stared  
  
at Aiyumi then turned his head.   
  
"Whatever."   
  
Irvine looked up from the fishtank after feeding the evil biting fish and dragged his heels over to Selphie. He  
  
placed his hand onto her shoulder, covered by a yellow strap of material, and smiled. Aiyumi sat on the floor and crawled  
  
over to the foam blocks and picked one up, immediately throwing it at Squall. Squall, now an aggrivated Squall, jumped to   
  
his feet, and threatened to put Aiyumi in a bath. Aiyumi jumped to her feet and scrambled off to the kitchen and hid under a  
  
chair. Rinoa watched as Squall slowly followed after her, then turned her intrests back to the diary. Irvine looked back at  
  
Selphie and smiled again.  
  
"...you know what I just realized....?" he mentioned. Selphie shook her head.  
  
"No... what?"  
  
"Aiyumi looks a lot like Zell..." Selphie took a minute to think. An image of the old Zell from the days of the  
  
Sorceress War... and when Seifer went renegade on everyone and practically blew everyone up. The Zell she imaged was full  
  
of energy, and swatting flies in mid-air. His hair still spiked, and a tattoo imprinted on his face. Now coming to realize   
  
it, Aiyumi did infact look a lot like Zell."  
  
"Do you ever think we will be called back to Garden? As SeeDs?" Selphie asked Irvine as she looked to the ground at  
  
her shoes. Irvine shrugged, and Rinoa stood.   
  
"I hope so."   
  
"Oh I agree!! That way, we can see everyone again! And not have them scattered to who knows where!" Selphie shrieked  
  
with joy. "Wouldn't that be great?!" An exstatic Selphie smiled at Irvine.  
  
"Yeah..." Irvine smirked as he left to the room and wandered up the stairs. Selphie looked back to Rinoa.   
  
"Where do you think everyone is?" Selphie questioned. Rinoa thought, and shrugged.  
  
"I think Quistis is still at Garden, teaching classes. ...Zell is... I'm gonna guess at Winhill, that nice quiet   
  
town... Seifer, I think I heard on TV not that long ago that he was serving as President Laguna's body guard..." Rinoa's   
  
voice trailed off and she remained silent. After waiting, Selphie spoke up.  
  
"Really? What do you think happened to Watts and Zone?"  
  
"Zone lives in an apartment in Dollet, and Watts... I'm pretty sure he's living in Shumi Village." Selphie became  
  
spiked with intrest.   
  
"That's right by Trabia!!" Rinoa nodded slowly. Selphie guessed she stirred some old memories that she shouldn't of.  
  
Opening her mouth to say something, she was interrupted by Squall being chased by Aiyumi, followed by a loud crash of the   
  
front screen door. As Selphie looked back to Rinoa, she discovered that Rinny was reading away again. So Selphie sighed and  
  
sat on the couch.  
  
Just as things fell quiet... Squall and Aiyumi ran through the house and out the back door. Selphie twitched as   
  
Irvine walked down the stairs.   
  
"Squall and Aiyumi?" Rinoa and Selphie nodded. "Thought so."  
  
"Yes?" Selphie pondered.  
  
"Nothing...." Irvine grabbed Rinoa's arm. "I need to see you in the kitchen."  
  
Rinoa shrugged and dropped her book to the couch. Selphie sat on the couch and closed her eyes. Soon after, Rinoa  
  
charged out of the kitchen and grabbed the passing Squall. She hugged Selphie good-bye then immediately left. Selphie   
  
stood up and peered out the window to watch them leave. Curious, Selphie looked over at Irvine.   
  
"What did you say to her?" Irvine shrugged.  
  
"Nothing. But I do have a surprise for you."  
  
"What? What?? Please tell me!!" Eager to know, Selphie pulled on Irvine's jacket.  
  
"Just get your coat. We're going somewhere." Selphie frowned.  
  
"What about Aiyumi? We can't leave her here!" As if on cue, Aiyumi wandered into the living room.  
  
"Hold it, Squirt." Irvine grabbed the scuff of Aiyumi's shirt.  
  
"What did I do?" Aiyumi pleaded to know. Irvine kneeled down next to her.  
  
"Would you mind staying with a good friend of mine for a few days? Only two at the most. I promise." Aiyumi nodded.  
  
"Sure. But tell me what's going oooonnnn!!" She turned to Selphie who only shrugged and shook her head.  
  
"I'll tell you in a bit. It's a surprise for Selphie..." Again, another smile formed. Leading Selphie and Aiyumi out  
  
to the car, Irvine locked the door to the house. Selphie opened the door of the passenger's side and sat down in her seat.  
  
Aiyumi flung the back door open then sprawled out on the back seat and fell asleep. 


End file.
